Through it All
by Mooseluver18
Summary: 3 pairs of siblings, Edward Alice, Jasper Rosalie, and Emmett Bella through the many good times, rough times, and any other time imaginable. Years and years of friendship. Some relationships will be made, others will be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 3 pairs of siblings, Edward + Alice, Jasper + Rosalie, and Emmett + Bella through the many good times, rough times, and any other time imaginable. Years and years of friendship. Some relationships will be made, others will be broken.

Alice (4), Edward (5) Cullen

Rosalie (4), Jasper (5) Hale

Bella (4), Emmett (5) Swan

Epov

Today was the first day of kindergarten for me, Jazz, and Em. I guess you could say I was excited; we get to play, eat, nap, and maybe, just maybe learn a little. The best thing about this year is that we all have the same teacher; her name is . We met her at open house; she seemed pretty nice.

Jasper Hale, Emmett Swan, and I have been best friends since birth pretty much. I've got a little sister named Alice, and boy is she hyper. Her friends are Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan. And yes, as you've probably figured out Rose, and Bella are my best friends little sisters.

As I got ready for school I could hear my mom Esme, downstairs getting breakfast ready for Alice and me. She's not old enough for real school yet but her, Rose, and Bella go to 4k. Apparently it's something that helps little kids get ready for big kid school. Lame I know, but whatever.

I brushed my teeth, and washed my face, a regular morning routine for me. Mom already laid my clothes out last night for me. I had a pair of jean shorts, a red short sleeve top, black flip-flops, and a gray "Gap" sweatshirt incase I get cold.

As I walked downstairs I passed Alice's pink princess room, and saw her dancing around in her pajamas in front of her mirror, singing into her hairbrush. Girls are so weird! I walked down the stairs and wash hit by the sweet smell of chocolate chip pancakes, yum, my favorite. I wonder what today's going to bring.

Jpov

Gosh I hate mornings, it's always the same routine, get up, wash face, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and go to pre-school. But not today, I was officially a kindergartener. I was kind of excited since I had the same teacher as my two best friends Edward Cullen, and Emmett Swan. As I slipped on my shorts I heard Rose whining next door about 4k, and that it's too early. Haha!

The Cullen's, which are Edward, Alice, and their mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme, and the Swan's which are Emmett, Bella, and their mom and dad, Phil and Renee have been best friends with us since I can remember. Our family, the Hale's consists of me, Rose, and our mom and dad, Trisha and Chris. Anyways as I walked down the hall to go downstairs and eat breakfast, I passed Rose's room and heard my name being called. I walked in and saw her sprawled out on her bed still in her pajamas.

"You better get up and get dressed before mom sees you" I told her, as I looked at the clock hanging on her violet wall.

She sighed and hopped out of bed.

"What should I wear Jasper" she asked in a sleepy voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and randomly pulled a skirt and a shirt out of her closet.

"Jasper", she said exasperated "I can't wear that, red and blue do not go together"!

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then you pick it out".

"I will". And with that she huffed and pulled out a pink jean skirt and a white flower top.

She started towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. I walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mom, Rosie's in the bathroom and needs your help with her hair" I told her, knowing Rose she would probably have the hairbrush stuck in her hair, and be crying on the bathroom floor because her hair looks bad.

Dad had already left for work, he owns a theme park named Wicked, it opens at 8:00 am, but he has to leave the house at 6:45. I sat down at the table and started to eat the toast and eggs mom left on the table for Rose and me. I wonder what today's going to bring.

Empov

I woke up to my mom saying 'honey you need to get up for school now'. Uh school, I don't think I can get used to that word yet. Waking up early really isn't my thing. I mean yeah sure I'm really excited to see Jasper and Edward, and meet new people, but I'm sure school could start a little later.

I got up and heard the T.V downstairs, yup Bella's up. Bella's my 4-year-old sister; she actually enjoys getting up in the morning. Weird I know. I walked downstairs in my pj's and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I took a seat next to Bella on the couch and watched Spongebob. This was my favorite episode Squidward denies that he likes crabby patties but Spongebob finds out the truth.

"Have you ever seem this episode", I asked Bella.

She shook her head no and shushed me.

I finished up my cereal and took mine and Bella's bowls to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Mom came down shortly in her bathrobe and told us both to go get ready because were leaving in 45 minutes.

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. Hmm, what should I wear? It's hot outside so I'll wear jean shorts and a football jersey. I threw on the clothes and walked to the bathroom where Bella was brushing her teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush and nudged Bella to scoot over. She scooted over farther in my direction and smirked. What a little weasel! As soon as she left I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair.

I hopped down the stairs and met Bella and my mom at the door. Hmm I wonder what today's going to bring.

**Ok so this is my first story I've written. Review and let me know what you think. Yay or Nay. And of course give me idea's, I love to have others input on things. Thx! **


	2. First Day of 4k

Edward (5)+ Alice (4) Cullen

Jasper (5)+ Rosalie (4) Hale

Emmett (5)+ Bella (4) Swan

Rpov

Uhh, today's the first day of 4k for Bella, Alice, and me. Right now Jasper and I are in the car, driving to school. When we pull up I already see the Cullen's and the Swan's out there. Mom comes back and unclips me from my car seat.

"Bye, I love you, and have a good day, I'll be back at 3:00", she tells us and then goes over to talk to Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Swan.

I ran over to Bella and Alice, they were turned the other way so I decided to scare them. I went up really close behind them, and then popped up and said 'hi'. They both jumped back and I started laughing so hard. Pretty soon they joined me and we were all holding our sides from laughing so hard.

The whistle blew signaling us to come inside and go to our classroom. We headed towards the door. "So what do you think were going to do today?" Alice asked Bella and I.

"I don't really know, maybe we'll color and play outside, like pre-school, just for older kids" Bella said, while walking inside. We saw the boys and decided to say 'bye' and tell them 'to have a good day'

While trying to squish through the crowd towards our brothers someone pushed me to the ground. It hurt, but I wasn't going to cry on my first day of school, I don't want to be known as the baby.

"Oh Rosie are you okay" Alice asked, it looked like she took the words right out of Bella's mouth.

"Yep I'm fine" I said, they helped me up, and we were back to the boys.

Once we got there we saw they were already talking to some boys, maybe from their class. "Have a good day Jasper," I said as he turned around. I gave him a hug and he gave one back. "You too Rose, have fun in 4k, see you later," and with that they left to go to their classrooms.

We hurried along and found our teachers. Our teacher's name was Miss. Young, and our class was made up of 16 kids, 9 boys, and 7 girls.

We walked into the classroom and saw that all the other kids were playing. So we went over to a dollhouse and each picked up one of the Barbie's.

"Hey give me that," a girl shouted at me. She had light brown hair, and didn't look that nice.

"Why, you weren't playing with it," I told her kind of confused.

"So what, I was going to, so put it down now," she yelled at me getting other kids attention.

"No I don't have to," and with that I started to walk away, but was stopped when something pulled my hair, jerking my head back.

"Oww," I said rubbing my head "what was that for"? I was surprised that it wasn't the first girl I met that yelled at me. Instead she had dirty blonde hair.

"Give that Barbie to Jessica or else," she said looking really confident in herself.

"Or else what," Alice asked from behind me. I totally forgot they were still there.

"Or else I'll do this," and what she did next surprised me…


	3. Enemy Already

Edward (5)+ Alice (4) Cullen

Jasper (5)+ Rosalie (4) Hale

Emmett (5)+ Bella (4) Swan

Rpov"Or else I'll do this," and what she did next surprised me…She slapped me across the face and shoved me to the ground. Bella and Alice rushed to my side, and helped me up. I must have dropped the doll when I fell because Jessica picked it up and got up in my face.

"I have an older brother, and so does Lauren, and if you ever try anything else with us, believe me, it won't be pretty," she said, and with that, her and her friend Lauren were off to ruin someone else's day. Oh joy!

Apov

I helped Rose up and glared at Jessica and Lauren as they strutted away.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked just to make sure. I could already see a bruise forming on her right cheek and a red mark plastered on her face.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm fine, just a little bruise here and there, nothing big," wow she really is tough.

"Your tough Rosie, I for sure would have cried," Bella responded, she's been very quiet.

Wow I never knew someone could be so mean, especially to Rose. She was just picking up a doll. Gosh! Well this was only the first day at school; she hasn't even met the real Rose yet.

"What do you think she meant by 'it won't be pretty," Bella asked Rose and I. Poor Bella she looked kind of scared. But heck, so was I.

"I don't know, but we have brother's too, and if theirs try any funny business, Jazz, Em, and Eddie won't be happy," believe me, they really wouldn't be happy.

The teacher walked into the classroom then, she must have been talking to someone in the hall. She sang the 'clean up song' and everybody picked up the toys they were playing with. That's when Lauren walked over.

"Here, you wanted it so bad, you can clean it up," she said throwing the Barbie doll at Rose. Apparently that wasn't a smart move because Rose got up, threw the doll to the ground, went over to Lauren and punched her strait in the nose. Lauren stumbled back and fell to the ground clutching her nose and crying. Bella and I stared in great horror with our jaws hanging open.

"Girl's what is going on?" the teacher shrieked running over to Lauren. Jessica was huddled over Lauren, glaring at Rose.

"Sh-she just punched me for no good reason, I don't know what got into her," Lauren stumbled out, still clutching her nose. Rose got her good! But anyways back to the point, she totally just lied about everything. Jessica just nodded her head and gave Miss. Young the puppy dog eyes.

"Rosalie is this true?" the teacher asked, looking furious right now.

"NO, I picked up a doll they weren't using and next thing I know she hits me across the face and pushes me to the ground for the doll," Rose was obviously pretty mad that Lauren lied about her to the teacher.

"Okay well you know what both of you are going to go to the principals office and are going to sort this out with him," said Miss. Young, she took the hands of Lauren and Rose. Poor Rosie.

Jpov

Today's been pretty good so far. We've just been playing games to get to know each other. Emmett, Edward, and I have made some friends already. They're names are Adam, Charlie, Max, and Mason. We had a lot in common; we all like football, and all have little siblings in 4k. Except they all have little brothers and we have sisters, but whatever.

The bell just rang signaling recess time. It's cool because we have recess with Rose, Alice, and Bella. We could introduce them to our friends, and we could all be cool with each other.

We got outside and walked to the playground. The girls must not be out yet. About 2 minutes later we saw Alice and Bella walk out. But where was Rosie.

"Hi guys," Alice said, she looked kind of concerned, this can't be good.

"Hi where's Rose?" I asked both of them.

"Well Rosie sort of got into a fight with some other girl, and got sent to the office," Bella answered, she shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the monkey bars.

"Already on her first day, what happened?" Emmett asked before I could even get the words out.

"Well, when we got into the classroom it was play time," Alice said trying to remember exactly what happened. "Rosie went to pick up a doll that nobody was using, but apparently these two girls, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory called claims on it, which you can't really do," she said out of breath, "Rose and Jessica got into a fight, and Rose tried to be the bigger person and walk away, when we were walking away Lauren grabbed Rose's hair and pulled her head back, she said give the Barbie back or else, and Rose said or else what, and then Lauren walked up to Rose, slapped her across the face and shoved her to the ground," I listened to Alice speak in amazement. How could someone be so mean to Rose. It made me truly furious.

"But wait Alice, how did Rose get sent to the principals office?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah that part," Alice said. I could tell she was trying to avoid the subject.

"Well later when it was clean up time, Lauren and Jessica came back, and they said 'here you wanted it so bad you can clean it up', and they threw the Barbie and Rose, apparently she didn't really like that cause she got up, walked over to Lauren and punched her strait in the nose," I was in total shock that my little would hit someone, "and she made her bleed," Alice added in.

"Jeez I thought you said you sister was in 4k," Adam said, he looked kind of shocked that my 4-year-old sister would punch another girl.

"She is, apparently she really likes her Barbie's," I really hoped they wouldn't judge Rose because of this.

"Remind me not to take one of her Barbie's then," Max laughed, well that's good, they're joking around. I sighed in relief.

Just then we heard the door squeak open again and out walked Rosie. She had a bit of a bruise on her right cheek from where the girl must have slapped her. She ran over to us and hugged Ali.

"How'd it go with the principal?" Alice asked the question I was just about to ask.

"Well….


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I know you guys probably hate these Author Notes, and I'm probably boring you to death right now, but I just wanted to say thx! I would deeply appreciate it if you would review and let me know how I'm doing. Cause if I'm doing bad, seriously I want to know. Oh and if you haven't already checked it out I have a story called Forks Shore, I know it sounds dumb, but it has a funny story line.

I'm thinking of writing a story called 'Scratch That'. It's going to be about 3 adopted sisters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, and they're going to be transferring to a new school. And the first day of school they meet 3 extremely hot guys, and if you haven't already guessed it, they're players. Since the girls are against players, the guys try everything to win they're hearts over. Yay or Nay? Let me know. Thx again.


	5. Let's Get Heated

**Ohhhh my god! I am so sorry it took me a year to update! I have been super busy! Plus school starts soon…. I'm gonna make this a longer chapter because I owe it to you guys! I hope you guys are still interested in this story! Anyways I'm getting off topic like Alice, I will start shout outs when I have the magic number of 10 reviews! Only 3 more…you guys can do it! Lol.**

Rpov

"How'd it go with the principal?" Alice asked. Ughh I wish we could just forget this ever happened and move on!

"Well…

Flashback…

_"Girl's what is going on?" the teacher shrieked running over to Lauren. Jessica was huddled over Lauren, glaring at me._

_"Sh-she just punched me for no good reason, I don't know what got into her," Lauren stumbled out, still clutching her nose. Mission get Lauren back complete! But anyways back to the point, she totally just lied about everything. Jessica just nodded her head and gave Miss. Young the puppy dog eyes._

_"Rosalie is this true?" the teacher asked, looking furious right now._

_"NO, I picked up a doll they weren't using and next thing I know she hits me across the face and pushes me to the ground for the doll," I was so mad that Lauren lied about what happened to the teacher._

_"Okay well you know what, both of you are going to go to the principals office and are going to sort this out with him," said , she took my hand and Lauren's hand and we were off to get yelled at some more. _

_When we got into the hallway told us both to stay where we were and not to move. She then walked into the other 4k class. _

_I turned to see what Lauren was doing, just to find her glaring at me._

"_What?" I asked her, disgust clearly defined in my voice. _

"_If you lie and get me in trouble, you're gonna wish you were never born!"_

_Wow does this kid ever stop with the threats? "Really and what makes you so sure I would wish for that?" I asked with a little smirk._

"_Well after Jessica and I are done with you, I know that's what you'll be wishing" she stated while picking at her nails._

_I didn't have time to respond, because came back out into the hall with one of the 4k helpers._

"_Amanda can you please watch my class for a few minutes?" asked…I think her name was , "I have to take these two to the principals office". _

"_Yeah no problem" Miss.C said while walking into our class. So Miss.C's name was Amanda. Hmm I like it!_

_And with that we were on our way to 's office. While we walked to the principal's office, I couldn't help but think about what Bella and Alice were doing. What if they got into a fight with Jessica? Never mind neither of them would do that. 'Uhh' I mentally gasped to myself; what if I was missing snack time? I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow. And Lauren Mallory is a cow! And cows go moooo! (If you haven't already figured it out, Rosalie is having racing thoughts on the way to the principal's office)_

_My thoughts were cut short when we got to 's office. knocked on the door, and when she heard a 'come in', she opened the doors to the dungeon! Hmm it sort of smells like a new car in his office! Wait I mentally shouted, why would it smell like a new car, shouldn't it smell like a new office? Something was a little fishy._

"_So what brings you girls to my office?" asked ._

"_Well Rosalie and Lauren here got into a fight over a doll" answered. Ughh wasn't he asking us?_

"_ if you don't mind I would like to just talk with Rosalie and Lauren and hear what they have to say." Finally…thank you!_

_ then exited the dungeon and left Lauren and I to fend for ourselves. The truth can finally come out now._

"_So girls which one of you would like to start by telling me what actually happened," he asked. Not even 5 seconds later Laurens hand whipped up in the air, almost hitting me in the face._

"_Ok, Lauren go ahead" he said sounding surprised. And let me tell you, she wasted no time. She jumped right into the discussion._

"_Well Uncle John, Rosalie and I both wanted to play with dolls at the beginning of class." Ok were off to a good start…wait a minute did she just say Uncle John? Principal Kefler is Lauren's Uncle? Noooo! Unfair advantage!_

"_Rosalie is this true so far?" 'Uncle John' asked me?_

"_Yeah so far" I stated, knowing Lauren would lie soon enough._

"_Ok, well Rosalie would you like to continue the story?" Mr. Kefler asked._

"_Sure" I said very calmly, even though on the inside I was screaming 'YES'._

"_Well I walked into 's class with 2 of my friends when the bell rang. We decided we wanted to play dolls so we walked over to the Barbie house. That's when Jessica yelled at me to give her the doll. I had the doll first so I walked away and Lauren grabbed my hair…" I was then cut off by a very annoying whine from Lauren._

"_That's soooo not what happened Uncle John, she punched me!" Lauren whined in a nasally voice. _

_ looked livid, "Rosalie is this true, did you punch my niece?"_

"_Yeah, but that was only after she slapped me in the face and shoved me to the ground!" I shouted exasperated._

_ craned his neck toward Lauren, "Lauren is this true?"_

"_Noo I'm not a meany!" Lauren whined again. Does she ever stop whining?_

"_Ok well Rosalie, as your punishment for punching Lauren, you have to stay inside for recess for the rest of this week. And Lauren you get a warning," stated, "there's only a little bit of recess left so you girls can go out now"._

_Nooo way. I just got punished for the rest of this week, and Lauren gets a warning! Mom is sooo going to hear about this!_

_As we were walking out to recess Lauren stopped walking and looked at me._

"_I guess that's a lesson. Choose your friends wisely, but choose your enemy's wiser" and with that she was off to probably go find Jessica and brag about not getting in trouble._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow that sucks," Emmett stated. He then ran off with Edward and some of his other buddies.

"Thank you for the sympathy," I shouted.

"Ohhh Rosie, that's so not fair," she said while running full force into me and giving me a hug, "We need to get you a lawyer."

"I don't know what that is, but I don't think I need it," I laughed and hugged Ali back. The bell signaling lunch rang and all of us sprinted to the door to be the first in line.

When the teachers opened the lunch doors, Ali and I sprinted to get a tray. I looked to see what was for lunch today.

"Yummy, it's chicken nuggets and tatter tots," I smiled and looked at Ali. She literally looked like she was in a trance while staring at the food.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," I stated while laughing at Alice's face.

"Don't laugh Rose I was rushed this morning and only had one pancake," she said with a huge smile on her face.

The lunch line moved fairly quickly and soon Ali and I met up with Bella and the boys at our lunch table. As I was shoving food into my mouth I felt someone behind me. And just as I went to turn around and see who it was, something cold and wet was poured on my hair and down my white shirt. I looked down to see chocolate milk all over, and up to see Lauren smirking at me.

"Ooopss," she said with a smirk. This so means war!

**Did you guys like it? Yay or Nay. Pleaassee give me ideas if you want me to write another chapter before next year. Lol. Anyways I know I already said this but 10 reviews and I'll give shout outs. Thx and luv ya guys!**


End file.
